dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Legends
is a mobile game for Android and IOS. Overview The game's main protagonist is an amnesiac Saiyan by the name of Shallot, created and designed by original author Akira Toriyama specifically for the game. Shallot is an ancient Saiyan from the past who woke up to find himself a participent in the Tournament of Time. There are also several other new original characters, including Zahha and Giblet. Gameplay ''Dragon Ball Legends''' is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'Z-Power'. Game Modes Home At the Home screen, you see the leader of your team displayed. You can select the following options on the Home screen: *Missions: Various in-game challenges divided into: Daily (24h limited missions), Z Mission and Events (based on (limited) events); *PVP: Battle with your assembled team with other players across the world!; *News: Check the current news about Game Updates, new Events, and Summons; *Gift: Receive your gifts from rewards; *Story: Where you can select: Main Story to play a new adventure with Shallot; Event Story to challenge yourself with limited events that reward you all sort of items *Adventure: Adventures are job requests which you can do for money within a set amount of time. Characters participating in the job list are still playable *Train: Characters can be trained for a certain amount of time with Zeni. The character in training isn't removed from your party. *Summon: You can summon new characters with the Chrono Crystals you possess. *Characters: You can view all the characters you've unlocked as well as customize the parties they are in. *Customize: You can customize Shallot, with the ability to change his clothing, Super Attack, and transformation. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a party of six characters to compete in battles. When you do a summon, you spend Chrono Crystals obtained by completing chapters of a story or missions. You have two types of Summoning techniques. Single Summon: The first is a single summon which unlocks one character. Consecutive Summon: The other is consecutive summon where you spend a large number of Chrono Crystals allowing you to summon 10 characters. You then receive a number of Z-Power of a certain character (100 being the amount you need at least two obtain that character), if you get the same character, it would lead to a limit break and the number of Z-Power will add up to the ones already existing. Characters can also be earned during events as rewards. They can also be purchased in PVP Exchange Shop for a limited time and number. Soul Boost There are 5 types of Rising Souls, Yellow, Purple, Green, Blue and Red. These Soul stones can be used to upgrade a character's abilities through a feature known as Soul Boost. Each Rising Soul is then divided into 9 categories Rising Soul 1, Rising Soul 2, Rising Soul 3, Rising Soul 4, Rising Soul 5, Super Soul, Super Soul 2, Super Soul 3 and Super Soul 4. Rising Soul Stones are used to upgrade abilities whereas Super soul stones are used to upgrade character classes. Character classes can be upgraded after they hit the first level gap. A Soul boost is branched out in various trees. You need to get at least 10 abilities before you can apply for a class boost. A class boost is usually obtained by achieving 10 skills in the skill tree and maxing to the required level. These 10 skills can be upgraded by the number and kinds of gems you possess. Story Right after the end of the Tournament of Power , King Kai hosts the Tournament of Time: a tournament with legendary warriors from across time to determine the strongest. Part 1: The Saiyan Who Crossed Space-Time Book 1: Shallot ;Chapter 1 The story starts with an encounter between Super Saiyan Goku and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly - who has come to the present time. The two battle and as Goku says he is about to end it, everything cuts to black. Shallot is awoken by Future Trunks (from ''Dragon Ball Z), Shallot cannot remember anything aside from his name (which he remembers due to a faint memory of someone telling him to run), which he tells Trunks. Trunks suggests vacating the area when a group of Saibamen attack. Turning Super Saiyan, he and Shallot eventually took them down. Later on, Trunks discovers Shallot is a Saiyan by having saw his tail. Later, Broly arrives on the scene, intent on crushing the two. ;Chapter 2 Goku (in Super Saiyan form) arrives as Shallot and Future Trunks are about to battle Broly and the three battle the legendary Saiyan and seemingly emerge victorious. Just as Shallot was boasting his victory, Broly gets back up, unaffected by anything. Broly, convinced that Shallot is the weakest among the three, fires up an Eraser Cannon to try and do him off. Before meeting his death, Future Trunks takes the blow for him and is killed. ;Chapter 3 Angered by Broly's mocking of Trunks taking the blow, Goku engages him, Meanwhile, a Saibaman appears before Shallot, just as Krillin and Yamcha arrive, and all three take it down easily. More Saibamen show up, resulting in a battle. Unable to answer questions because he told them of his faint memories, they ask him about Broly. Krillin discovers that Shallot is a Saiyan, and thinks that he must be one of the Tournament participants. Unable to understand, Krillin explains the Tournament, and that whoever is the last man standing, the winner of this Tournament of Time will be rewarded with the Super Dragon Balls. Telling him to head to the capital to eat and get rest, the group takes off. ;Chapter 4 While Shallot is in the middle of a road heading to the capital to eat, rest and to know more about himself, a car gets in his way uncontrollably causing an accident. With no one hurt, fortunately, inside, Bulma (from Dragon Ball) and Jaco argue about who is to blame for the accident. Jaco asks about Shallot's identity but can only answer the first question, still not remembering even the slightest, as Bulma begins to pity the Saiyan and objecting the fact that they are in the "biggest war zone in the galaxy" and he does not remember everything. After that, a Saibaman ambushes Bulma, as Jaco and Shallot fight it off. Defeating the Saibaman, later, Bulma ponders up something to persuade Shallot to stay with her. After telling everything about the present era and the plan. Shallot accepts the deal, with some precautions on the way, stating that once he knows enough about it, he departs from the group. Getting along with each other, Jaco discovers that Shallot is a Saiyan. Book 2: A New Encounter ;Chapter 1 Shallot enquires if Bulma and Jaco were from another timeline. Bulma agrees that she is but Jaco states it’s his timeline just not his home planet. Jaco then deduces Shallot is a person who is light years from their planets as his clothing doesn’t match anything from Earth’s history. Jaco appoints himself as the bodyguard of her past self since he knows the current generation Bulma. Bulma then fantasizes on what her future self is like and bugs Jaco for answers. He states he’s forbidden to say anything that would disrupt the timeline. A dejected Bulma wonders aloud if she can’t find out if she's found all the Dragon Balls either and also wonders why her dragon radar hasn’t picked up anything since she arrived. Jaco declared she would have to find that out for her self Following this conversation, Saibamen arrive and Jaco and Bulma ask Shallot to protect of them, following a sarcastic comment on how loud they both are, Shallot agrees to take care of them. ;Chapter 2 Appule and Raspberry two of Frieza's soldiers openly challenge and berate the three travelers, stating that they will be the ones to win this thing. Shallot curses their bad luck to which Jaco agrees, stating tons of fighters from all eras have been called to compete. He also says that it doesn't matter where on earth they are and they will only get out the current situation is to fight. Bulma irritated by the duo's conversation asks why they engage in idle chit-chat while facing certain death and impatiently tells them to kick some butt. Shallot reluctantly complies while taking note of her annoying behavior. ;Chapter 3 Soon after they reach the capital, Bulma makes a comparison between her timeline and this timeline. Soon after she leaves to shop in the city, Jaco borrows money from her to treat Shallot to 'all- you-can-eat-deal. He says he took the liberty of ordering a few items as Earth grub ranks pretty high on the cosmic scale. He also says since Bulma is rich, she wouldn't mind losing a few Zeni and when he asks his plan for the future on the account of him losing his memory, Shallot gives a vague answer and says he will manage. They're soon interrupted by Beerus, God of Destruction and his attendant Whis who are on earth to try delicious food. Beerus berates and teases Jaco by calling Joke O. He commends him on finding the other Bulma and would look the other way for the time travel debacle and comments on his poor choice for picking up a Saiyan amnesiac. Shallot unaware Beerus's identity demands he gets off his high horse. Jaco cuts him off stating that Beerus was the one who appointed him to investigate the interdimensional mess. Beerus even makes a comment that the fact Shallot is under Jaco's wing was indirectly thanks to him. Shallot justifies that he's only sticking around because he struck a deal with Jaco and doesn't owe Beerus anything. Annoyed by Shallot's snarky comments, he mentions he's getting on his nerves, Jaco fearing the God of Destruction's fickle nature shoots down Shallot and promising him to educate the ignoramus Saiyan later. Beerus asks Shallot to join the tournament of time as the fighting might help him recover his memories. He then encourages Shallot to explore the planet with Bulma in tow. Jaco deduces he might become an unwilling participant in the tournament of time. When Bulma returns, he quietly notes the younger version of Bulma is louder than usual. He then tasks Jaco and Shallot to protect Bulma to which the latter states this was the original idea. He also said he isn't joining the Tournament just cause Beerus said so. Beerus waves it off stating if he could match the brawn with his moxie, then he might approach him with a better proposal. ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 Book 3: Raditz's Revenge ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 Book 4: The Saiyan's Teacher ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 Book 5: Training Before the Battle! ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 Book 6: Truth of the Survival Game ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 Book 7: The Saiyan in Red ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 Timeline placement The story occurs right after the end of the Tournament of Power, which occurred in Age 780. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters *Zahha *Giblet *King Kai *Appule *Raspberry *Kaiwareman – Blue Saibamen *Kyuukonman – Yellow Saibamen *Tennenman – Blue and Pink Saibamen *Jinkouman – Gray Saibamen *Cocoaman - Brown Saibaman *Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan) *Kakunsa *Rozie *New Cell Trivia *''Dragon Ball Legends'' appeared on one of 's Clueless Gamer segments. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Video games with original storylines Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Fighting games